The Way I Loved You
by miixaoo
Summary: the saying goes, "you never forget your first love"


**So I don't know why I've been writing so much lately... But I guess it's just better for you guys, not so much me considering I have finals next week and instead of studying I'm writing stories. lol Leave it up to me to procrastinate... Sorry ahead of time for any typos... I was kinda beyond tired that I didn't feel like reading over it after I finished it.**

**Well... nothing to say about this. No last names were used so the characters could be anyone!**

* * *

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous._

_He says everything I need to hear_

_And its like I couldn't ask for anything better_

Miley was currently sitting in the front row at a fashion show, watching as the various models walked up and down the catwalk, looking as Tyra would call it. 'Fierce'. She smiled to herself, cracking up on the inside at her little joke that no one else would probably ever get. Returning her attention to the perfect-bodied models, she looked up just in time to see her current boyfriend making his way down the runway, flashing her a quick smile when he passed her.

"Miles, you are so lucky." Mandy whispered in her ear as she leaned towards her, receiving nods of agreement from all of her other friends. "He is such a cutie!"

Miley smiled, looking up at the six-foot, muscular guy she called her own. She was really lucky. It has been a little over two months of bliss with him. They never fought over petty things like what movie they should go see or what toppings they should get on the pizza. He always let her decide for them, never putting up a fight. It was always what she wanted and nothing else. He truly was selfless. Going to church with her every Saturday; putting up with the paparazzi when they went out in public, even if it was only to McDonalds; waiting patiently when she was stopped by fans for autographs and pictures. Never once did he complain. Ever.

He was perfect. In every way.

"Hey, you riding with us back to your house?" one of her friends asked while they were being escorted out the door at the end of the show.

"No, you guys go ahead. I promised Justin I would wait for him after the show. I'll meet you guys back home for the party, okay?"

_He opens up my door and_

_I get into his car and he says_

_You look beautiful tonight._

_And I feel perfectly fine._

She watched as they headed off towards their car, leaving her to wait. It wasn't long before she felt two arms wrap around her waist, making her turn around. "Hey," she greeted him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "You were great tonight."

He chuckled, lacing their fingers together and leading her towards his car. "I only walked up and down a runway. It wasn't that hard."

"You were still great. Everyone thought you looked gorgeous." she complimented as she climbed into the passenger seat while he held the door open for her.

"Well I thought you were the prettiest girl there tonight," he said as he leaned against the doorframe of the car. She blushed, mumbling something along the lines of suck-up, making him laugh before closing the door and getting into the car himself. "You're parents really didn't need to throw this party for me."

"They just wanted to celebrate your first fashion show," she answered, staring out the windows at the passing streetlights.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. They did this a lot, just sitting together without saying a word. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was more of a comfortable one. They were comfortable together.

Pulling into the driveway, he got out of the car and quickly jogged over to Miley's side to open the door for her. She blushed again. She was still not use to his chivalry. They walked hand-in-hand into the house before he was whisked away by her parents to be introduced to some people who could help further his career. Miley sighed, walking into the living room to find her friends.

"You two are adorable together."

Miley blushed again for the third time tonight. "Thanks… I guess."

After hearing all the compliments of how adorable or cute she looked with Justin, Miley walked out to the backyard. Sometime during the night it had started raining. She stood under the awning, listening to the calming sound of raindrops against the roof. Hearing the door open and close behind her, she turned around to see Justin walking up to her.

"Hey. I've been looking for you." he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "What are you doing out here?"

Leaning against his hold, she took a deep breath, savoring the smell of his cologne. "I just needed some fresh air. It was getting stuffy in there with all those people."

"Your parents don't kid around with their parties apparently." he joked. She laughed lightly in reply.

They stood there for awhile, just watching the rain fall. Miley suddenly had an urge. Turning around, she took his hands in hers. "Play in the rain with me."

She started inching towards the edge of the awning, pulling him along with her. He looked at her like she was crazy, resisting her pull. "Miles, you're gonna get sick." he laughed when she pouted at him, lifting his hand to brush her hair out of her face. "Come on, let's go back inside."

She gave him a half smile, letting go of his hands. "You go ahead. I just want to watch the rain a little longer."

He nodded, giving her a light kiss on her forehead before turning back to go inside. Miley watched as the door closed, sighing in defeat as she turned around to watch the raindrops splashing in the pool.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' _

_and kissin' in the rain_

_And it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name._

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush._

_And I never knew I could feel that much._

_And that's the way I loved you._

"Aahhh" Miley squealed as she ran through the wet grass, getting drenched by the rain. She looked over her shoulder to see the curly haired boy chasing her. "Stop it!"

"Never!" he yelled in reply, closing in on her. Speeding up a little bit, he was able to catch her around the waist. Picking her up, he twirled her around in circles as she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Putting her back on her feet, he couldn't help but laugh at her. "Miles if you get any louder the neighbors are going to think you're getting attacked."

She was gasping for air, trying to calm down. "That's not funny! I'm gonna get sick and if I do you're dead meat mister!"

"Come on Miles, stop being so serious and live a little why don't you. Life's not all about work you know. It's okay to have a little fun."

She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out at him making her look like a little child. "I'm not uptight if that's what you're hinting at." She huffed, pushing back the wet hair that was now covering her face. "It would just be nice sometime to sit in the house and watch a movie for once."

"That's not fun." he replied. He had a mischievous look on his face, making Miley shrink back.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, you better stop." He took a step towards her, making her take a step back also. "I mean it, don't come any closer!"

"Or what?" he countered.

She saw that look in his eyes again and started running across the yard again. She was once again screaming at the top of her lungs, but only this time she was laughing also. She felt carefree. Zigzagging around the yard, she dodged in between the trees before doubling back and running straight for him, tackling him to the ground, laughing as she did so.

"Are you having fun?" he asked once they had caught their breaths, pushing back her hair so he could see her eyes. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled. She nodded, a big smile adorning her face making him smile just as big. "Good."

She leaned down, connecting their lips, kissing him as the rain continued to fall around them.

Breaking out of her memories, Miley took one last look at the droplets of water before turning around and making her way back to the party. Back to the real world where the boy in her memories was her past and the one in her house was her present.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will._

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father._

_He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable._

The next day, Miley walked down to the main living room to find Justin sitting around with her mom and dad. She swears he talks to her parents more than she did which wasn't always a bad thing. But she found it kinda weird. "Hey." she greeted, making her presence known.

The three sitting on the couch gave her a nod before going back to their conversation. A little shocked that all she got was a nod, she stomped lightly to the loveseat next to the couch and turned on the TV. It wasn't common for her to have a Saturday off so she decided to spend it like any normal teenager would; watching all the gossip channels.

She was too engrossed in the newest Brangelina and Jennifer scandal that she didn't even notice her parents leave the room, leaving just her and Justin in the living room.

"Hey," he said, acknowledging her.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" she snapped. So maybe she was a little angry rather than shocked.

"Miley, don't be like that." he pleaded with her. "I didn't want to interrupt your parents. That would be rude."

"I know," she sighed, knowing she was over-reacting. But that's what she did, she was always overly dramatic. A certain boy use to tell her that all the time when they got into one of their daily arguments.

"I'm sorry." she heard him apologize, confusing her.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I can tell you're sad." he answered.

She was definitely confused. No former boyfriend ever apologized to her just because she looked sad. "You don't have to apologize to me because I might be sad though."

"I'm sorry." he apologized a second time.

She was frustrated by this time, but tried her hardest not to show it. He was just being considerate and attentive to her feelings. It was more than any other guy use to do for her. Any other guy would have just kept ignoring her. Apologizing would have been the last thing they would have done. She guessed she was just not use to it. Having someone be so caring and considerate.

"So what would you like to do today?" he asked her.

She knew he was going to ask her that. He always asked her that and like always, she picked what they were doing that day. "How about we go get some milkshakes?"

"Sounds good to me," he answered her with a smile on his face.

Of course it sounded good to him. Everything sounded good to him. He never put up a fight with her and certainly never argued with her, even if it was just play fighting. This was their routine. She would be mad at him for nothing at all and he would end up being the one to apologize, even when they both knew it was really her fault. She would choose what they did that day, no matter how kiddish it was to him, and he would always agree with her. This was how their relationship was. They were comfortable this way.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain_

_And it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name._

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush._

_And I never knew I could feel that much._

_And that's the way I loved you._

After Miley got dressed, they made their way to their favorite milkshake shop which just so happens to pass right by a familiar house she use to spend all her time at. The white house a block down from hers. Staring at it while they drove pass, she thought of all the good and bad times she's had there.

"I hate you!" a furious Miley screamed at the boy standing in front of her. They were currently in the den of his house, yelling back and forth at each other. His family could probably hear everything they were saying, but the two of them did this so often that it didn't even surprise them anymore.

"Real mature Miley," he said, rolling his deep-brown eyes at her. "Real mature…"

"Uggghhhh" she groaned, running her hand through her curls, fighting the urge to pull his out. "Why are you always so inconsiderate? You never think about my feelings!"

"I never think about you're feelings?" he asked, raising his voice at her. "I'm always thinking about you're feelings. Trying to cater to your needs and bend to every one of your demands. I'm like you're personal slave!"

"You're my boyfriend! You're suppose to WANT to do those things for me."

"Well what about me? What about my feelings?" he retorted, his hands balled up into fists beside him. He was fighting back the urge to roughly shake some sense into her.

"Are you saying I don't think about your feelings?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Are you saying I'm an insensitive, heartless bitch? Is that what you're saying?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. Not this again. "Miley, you're being over-dramatic. I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant!" she forcefully said, pointing a finger at him. "I can't even be in the same house as you right now. I'm going home!"

She turned towards the door and started towards the stairs. "And don't even think about calling me."

He watched as she slammed the door, taking his frustrations out on the couch next to him. "Why is she always so difficult?" he angrily asked himself as he kicked the couch. He looked at his phone, but decided against calling her. He would be 'considerate to her feelings' and not call her like she asked.

Miley tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep, the fight still on her mind. Groaning, she reached for her phone and dialed the all too familiar number. "Hello?" a groggy voice answered her.

"Why didn't you call?" she asked.

The boy on the other line let out a sigh of annoyance. He just didn't know how to please this girl. "Miles, you told me not to call. So I was being considerate and listening to you when you said not to call you."

"Of all the times you could have listened to me and you decided to listen when I tell you to not call me?" she asked incredulously.

"There's just no way of pleasing you is there?" he asked. "You accuse me of not listening to you and not taking your feelings into account and so when I do you wake me up in the middle of the night to yell at me some more. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing! Okay. I don't want anything." she snapped, getting worked up.

"Look Miles, it's two in the morning and I have a long day tomorrow and you probably do too. We don't really have time to start an argument over the phone." he sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"I'm sorry okay." she apologized, her voice low. "I just couldn't sleep without hearing your voice."

He chuckled. This was how all their fights were resolved. One of them would end up calling each other and apologizing. "I love you. Now go to bed."

"Good night." she told him before hanging up her phone and snuggling into bed, able to sleep peacefully now.

"Hey, we're here." Miley heard Justin say, breaking her out of her daydream.

"Oh… okay. Sorry, I guess I just kinda zoned out there for a moment." she said, smiling up at him.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'. _

_And my hearts not breakin'._

_Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all._

Miley sat in her dressing room, currently getting her hair and make up done for the red carpet event she was going to tonight. But unlike other times, she wasn't excited to go to this one for various reasons. She had been working nonstop for the past two weeks and all she felt like doing was putting on some sweats and crawling into bed for the next three days. A red carpet event was definitely the last place she wanted to be at at the moment, especially when a certain guy was also going to be there tonight.

"Alright, all done Miss Miley." she heard her stylist say, causing her to come back to the real world.

She thanked her, smoothing out her dress as she got out of the chair. Walking out the door and into the hallway, she found her manager waiting to usher out to the car. Following him, she couldn't help but wish she could just skip the whole thing and go home. But once she saw the car she knew it was too late. Justin stood waiting for her by the open car door, smiling at her.

She forced a smile back, not wanting him to see just how much she was dreading this. "Hey," she whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yep," she replied, getting into the car. Justin right behind her. After a long moment of silence, he nudged her with his arm. "You okay? You're quiet tonight."

She gave him a sad smile, nodding her head. "I guess I'm just a little nervous. I'm not really use to these events." Lie. That was a lie. With all the events she'd gone to, she could probably put one together without any problems. But she didn't want to talk to him, he wasn't the one she wanted to talk to.

The car stopped at the end of the red carpet and Justin stepped out before her, turning back to offer her a hand. Slipping her hand into his, she stepped out onto the carpet with her signature smile on. She might have been dreading coming but she still had her duties to fulfill tonight. Walking the carpet, she smiled until her jaw hurt and repeated answers ten thousand times to ten thousand different reporters, Justin trailing behind her.

_And you were wild and crazy._

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated_

_Got away like some mistake, and now_

"Okay Miley, last one tonight." her manager gestured to the reporter.

"Hallelujah," Miley mumbled, walking up to the man with the microphone. "Hi!"

"Well Miss Cyrus, you look beautiful tonight," he complimented, causing her to blush.

"Why thank you," she replied. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some figures come up on her right side to talk to another reporter, and out of reflex to turned to see who it was only to be greeted with the boy she knew all too well. This was the first time in a very long time they had ever been this close to each other.

Seeing her head turn to the side, the reporter turned to see what caught her attention. "Oh well if isn't it the famous trio."

Hearing the reporter talking about them, the three boys in front of her glanced in her direction. A nervous look flashed onto their faces for a brief second before they composed themselves into the façade they put on for the public. "Hi, how are you?" they asked.

"Pretty great considering I have the four most famous teens of the entertainment world in front of me."

They laughed at his comment while she just stood there, looking dumbfounded. "Hey Miley. We haven't really had time to see you around lately, how are you?"

Comprehending that one of them was actually talking to her, Miley broke out of her daze. "Oh um… you know, I'm fine." Miley darted her eyes between the three guys, practically seeing the tension in the air. All she wanted to do was turn around and walk away, but she had a camera on her right now so she had no other choice but try to be civil. "How are you guys?"

"We're doing good, pretty busy nowadays. But you should know how that is." the oldest one said, chuckling a bit. She simply nodded.

"So when will we see the four of you grouping up for another sold out tour?" the reporter asked, obviously wanting to cause some tension. The whole world knew the four of them were no longer the 'best friends' they use to claim they were.

"You never know. It might happen." they answered. Of course they answered it, they didn't want her to answer that question. She might say something they all would regret.

Miley chanced a glance at the curly headed boy. His eyes were trained on the ground and he had hardly said a word. At that moment Miley didn't know what she wanted to do. She felt like yelling at him, hugging him, hitting him, telling him how much she missed him, something. He made her frustrated and sad even without doing anything and she hated him for that. But she couldn't bring herself to do anything. She just stood there. Glancing back towards her manager, she pleaded with her eyes for him to come save her.

"I'm sorry but Miley needs to get going," her manager interrupted, making Miley breathe a sigh of relief.

"Of course." the reporter replied. "It was nice speaking with you Miss Cyrus."

"Thank you," she replied, giving him a smile and then turning towards the guys. She still had a camera in front of her face, which meant she still had to be acting. "It was nice to see you guys again."

"You too Miles." She flinched at her nickname. Looking up she gave them a strained smile before turning around to walk down the rest of the carpet, never once glancing back.

_I'll be screamin', and fightin', _

_And kissin' in the rain_

_It's 2am and I'm cursin' your name._

_I'm so in love that I acted insane._

_And that's the way I loved you._

She momentarily forgot where she was until she felt an arm go around her shoulders. She glanced up to see Justin looking back down at her with a worried look on his face. She gave him a 'I'm okay' look before returning her attention to what was happening on stage, or at least appearing like she was.

"Man, that was awesome!"

Miley giggled as she sat on the couch of her tour bus, watching the three guys, who were practically family to her, jumping around, apparently still suffering from the adrenaline rush. They had just finished their first concert of the tour and were still a little excited. "You've said that about ten times now Joe."

"It's because it was that awesome!" he exclaimed, jumping on the couch around her.

"Okay Joe get down before you hurt both you and Miley," the oldest brother cautioned. Miley silently thanked him as he led the still jumping brother off her bus.

"So how did you feel about tonight?" she asked the boy standing in front of her.

"It was unbelievable," he answered. She scrunched her face up, giving him a questioning look. There was something bothering him, she could tell.

"Hey," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to sit next to her. She ran her fingers through his hair, knowing that the simple gesture usually calmed him down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong…" he mumbled, his eyes looking at anything but her own.

"Something has to be wrong."

He sighed, taking her hands in his. "Miley, you know I love you right?" She nodded. She didn't like where this conversation was going and it didn't even start yet. "Well, our management just thinks that it would be better if we kept our relationship a secret. They think it would help with our future."

"Okay…" Miley said, not fully understanding what he was saying. "What does that mean?"

"Well…" he ran his hand through his hair, a sign that meant he was nervous. He was scared about how she would react, or in her case, overreact. "They think it would be best if we aren't seen out in public together, just the two of us or act like we're going out."

She was silent, trying to digest what he was telling her. He stared at her, waiting for her to blow up on him. "I can do that."

His eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard right? I guess we'll just be spending a lot more time with your brothers."

-xoxox-

The stage. She was born for it. Performing was like her second nature and she often threw everything to the wind and just did what she felt like doing when she was on stage. That was what happened tonight, when in front of millions she gave her 'secret' boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. His management was furious, he was furious. She argued that she wasn't thinking and it just happened.

"Miley, I thought we agreed on trying to keep this a secret." he said, pacing back and forth in front of her. "Now the whole world is starting to spread rumors that we're dating."

"But we are dating!" she snapped. What was the point of having a boyfriend if you couldn't even act like the two of you were dating.

He sighed, stopping to lean against the counter. "But you promised Miley. You promised that you would keep it a secret. You broke that promise tonight."

"So I can't kiss my boyfriend. I can't go out in public with him. I can't go on dates with him. I can't do anything you. What's the point of going out if we don't even act like it?" She was getting worked up. She knew she had said that she could do it, but it was getting frustrating at this point that she couldn't even hold his hand in public.

He ran his hand across his face, getting frustrated with her. She was overreacting again. "Well then maybe we shouldn't go out anymore if there is no point."

"Maybe we shouldn't!" she snapped.

He was to the end of the string. He just couldn't take it anymore. "Well then fine, we won't!" he exclaimed, stomping off her tour bus, leaving her.

She sat on the couch, waiting for him to come back and they could make up like they always did. But hours passed and he never returned. He didn't call that night either. Miley knew the next morning that last night was really the end. Out of all the times that they fought, never did one of them not call the other person apologizing and when he didn't call her last night, she knew.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone._

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush._

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you._

They spent the rest of the tour avoiding each other, spending as much time a part as they could. The stage was really the only place they acknowledged each other, making Miley resent that stage every night and every night she would spend crying in her bed. Most days she was mad at him, other days she missed him, and when it wasn't either of those two she just couldn't stand being in the same room with him. She was going through fifty million different moods a night, and it was making her become emotionally drained. So at the end of the tour they figured that it would be best for them to stay out of the other's life. It was just easier that way.

Miley sighed, remembering all the drama they had had after the day they went their separate ways. Sensing that she wasn't enjoying herself, Justin nudged her to get her attention. "Do you want to just leave?"

She nodded, grateful that he was so attentive to her feelings. Tonight was one of those nights that she just couldn't stand to be in the same room as that one boy. Gathering her things, she turned to her manager to let him know she was going home before leaving with Justin. He dropped her off at her house, leaving her with just a kiss on the cheek. He knew she needed some time alone, and he could understand that and once again she was thankful that he was so caring.

Using her private entrance she walked into her room and went straight to her bed. She just wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep through the night to forget everything. She thought she had gotten over him, she thought that he wouldn't affect her as much as he did tonight, but she was wrong. And for the first time since she decided he wasn't worth crying over months ago, she felt the tears start to roll down her face and all she could do was welcome them. Because deep down inside, she knew that she still loved him.

How could she not? After all, the saying goes that you never forget your first love.

_And that's the way I loved you._

_Never knew I could feel that much._

Miley was drained from all the crying she did that night, but for some reason she just wasn't able to fall asleep. She turned one way and then another, but still could not find a comfortable spot on her bed. Accepting defeat, she gave up all together. She got out of bed, deciding to go outside to get some fresh air.

There was a warm breeze blowing through the trees, typical weather for a California summer. Walking up to the railing of her balcony, she leaned on her elbows, looking around at her darkened neighborhood. But one window caught her attention. The light was on, creating a silhouette of the person in the room. Miley stared at that window for a long time, finally realizing what was keeping her up tonight.

Running down the steps of her private entrance and across the lawn, she opened her gate and ran all the way to the house a block down from hers. Stopping in his lawn, she paused to catch her breath before picking up some pebbles to throw at his window. Isn't the guy suppose to be the one who is usually in her situation?

Miley threw the pebbles one by one, waiting for the window to open. She stopped when she saw the outline of the person approach the window and opened it, sticking his head out to see who was disturbing him.

"Miley?" His voice had a hint of confusion in it.

"Can you come down for a little while?" she asked him, hoping he would.

"Umm… okay," he answered after hesitating a moment, probably wondering what she was doing standing in the his yard in the middle of the night. She darted her eyes to the front door once the window was shut, waiting for him to walk out. It didn't take long for him to be walking across the lawn towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um…" she was nervous, she didn't exactly know why she had decided to come all the way here. Fidgeting with her hands, she looked down to the ground, deciding on what she needed to say to him. "I… you… Can I ask you a favor?"

He looked at her, wondering what she could possibly want from him after all this time. "Sure…"

She took a deep breath, never making eye contact with him. "Can you possibly… just yell at me?"

He gave her a confused look, wondering if he had heard her correctly. "Excuse me? Did you just ask me to yell at you?"

"Yeah," she answered, her voice barely a whisper.

"Why on earth would you want me to yell at you?" he asked her incredulously.

"Please… just yell at me." she pleaded with him, finally looking up at him. "Yell at me about anything. About how I basically bad mouthed you through a song, how I wasn't subtle in my music video. It doesn't even have to be about me! Yell at me because you had a bad day or something. I don't know… I just need something, anything."

He just stood there, looking at her curiously. He was use to having random girls come up to him and ask him for strange favors, but this was the first time he's ever been asked to yell at someone. No way could he bring himself to just start yelling at her, no matter how much he held against her. But he looked at her and there was just something that made her look different. She wasn't the Miley he had known. Tonight she looked like a lost child. Her eyes were blank, a dull gray instead of the bright blue they use to be. There was no life to them.

"Miley," he said softly. "I can't just yell at you because you ask me too."

"Please…" she said again, her eyes filling up with tears. "Can't you just do it and make me happy? Just this once."

Hearing her plead with him to just yell at her made his heart ache. She was in so much pain. But instead of wanting to be comforted, she wanted to be yelled at. "Okay…" he said, deciding to do as she wished. Taking a deep breath, he collected all his thoughts, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to yell at her about.

"Okay, you actually know what I've been wanting to yell at you about?" he asked, looking at her. She shook her head. "How can you be going out with a twenty year old guy Miles? Do you know what guys his age are thinking?" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

He started pacing in front of her. He was getting worked up and he had only started. "All guys his age want to do is get in your pants Miley. Don't you know that? How can you even think it's possible that he would ever want to be with you only because he liked you? And even if he doesn't want to get into your pants, than he's probably only using you for your fame."

He was too busy pacing to see the look on her face. She looked like somebody had just ran over her puppy in front of her… twice.

"It's just like you, being so trustworthy. That's probably why the pictures with that guy happened too. That guy wasn't twenty, but he was sixteen. It's almost certain that all guys in their teens only think about sex. What were you really thinking getting involved with guys like that? I thought you were smarter than that. Smart enough to know to stay away from those types of guys and definitely smart enough to not pose half naked."

She stood still, the tears falling freely from her eyes as he went on and on, throwing everything she had done wrong since their break-up back in her face. If he thought he couldn't yell at her just because she asked, he was wrong because he was doing a great job at it. It felt like he had been yelling for hours, but truly it had only been about thirty minutes.

"I just don't know how you could have been so stupid to make all those bad judgements," he finally ended. He had stopped pacing for awhile and now he was standing still, rubbing his eyes. Since he started his lecture, he had never made eye contact with her and when he finally looked at her, he saw the tears. "Miley, I'm so sorry. I don't know… I guess… I just got carried away."

She shook her head, smiling a bit to let him know she was okay. Or at least to some extent she was ok. "Thank you," she said through her tears before setting off down the street, back towards her house, leaving a dumbfounded looking Nick standing in his yard.

_And that's the way I loved you._

Arriving home, she spent another hour just crying in her bed before drifting off to sleep. Finally able to after hearing the sound of his voice.

* * *

**So I'm laying in bed listening to Christmas songs... waiting for reviews. So send me a nice review! Tell me what you're favorite Christmas song is! Oh! Did anyone watch the tree lighting that JB and Miley performed at? How did you think they did?**


End file.
